


The Gym Locker Room Fiasco

by Sam_Jake126



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Gyms, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Jake126/pseuds/Sam_Jake126
Summary: Miller goes to the gym with Bellamy as his trainer. After having a session, he decides to clear his head in the gym's locker room showers. There, he gets into an argument with a man... over a towel.





	1. The Workout

The bell jingles as Miller opens the door. He walks over to the front desk and is greeted by a girl with the name Harper on her name tag. He hands her the gun keycard to sign in. 

“Have a nice time! Bellamy is already in there, so you can just-“

“Miller! What’s up man?” Bellamy high fives Miller and Harper hands back his keycard. Miller puts the card back in his wallet, next to the picture of Bryan.

“Not much. Your sister and I went to see a movie last night with Lincoln and some guy she set up for me.” Bellamy’s face lit up. 

“Good?” Miller shrugged. 

“He wasn’t that interesting. I just can’t seem to find a guy as good as Bryan.” Bellamy nods and hands Miller a water bottle. 

“I’m sorry, Mill. This has been a rough year for you. Maybe a workout will clear your mind.” Miller knew he was right. He came here to have a good workout with Bellamy. Why did he think Bellamy being his personal trainer would be a good idea? He’s already had four sessions at “Blake & Reyes Fitness Center,” but it was still weird having his best friend be his personal trainer. At least he didn’t have to have Raven. From what he’d heard from her clients, he’s glad he comes home with all his limbs still attached. 

"How have you and Clarke been?" Bellamy tensed up a bit, as Miller could tell in his arm muscles. 

"She's been good. She's been really really busy. The hospital has taken up a lot of her time. She thought that if one of her colleagues signed up to workout here, I might be less moody." Miller knew how moody he'd been lately. And this was almost entirely on Clarke not having enough time set up for Bellamy. 

"I'm sorry. Is the hospital guy at least a decent guy?” 

“Yeah yeah! His name is like Jared or Jacob. Something like that. But, yeah. And he and Clarke are close, so I kinda have to like him.” Miller laughs a little and crosses his arms. “What’s up?”

“I just have a lot on my mind and am ready for a workout.” Bellamy nods and adjusts his tank top strap so it’s not holding his hair in tangles. 

“What do you want to work on today?” 

“Abs. Definitely Abs.” Bellamy smiles and walks Miller over to what he had in mind for him to do. 

 

“So about the guy you were set up with…” Bellamy watched as Miller starts his exercises. Maybe this will create some guy talk time. Time Bellamy never seems to get these days. 

“Yes?” Miller struggles to get out. 

“What was wrong about him? I have some people lined up, but I wasn’t sure what you’re looking for now.” It seemed like Miller changes his interests every week. 

“Umm… likes men?” Bellamy rolls his eyes and hands Miller 30 pound weights to do curls with. 

“That’s a given, Miller. But, seriously?” 

“I want to start over. Someone new and in a field of work that is totally different. Like… like a doctor or a scientist. I’ll take a bartender at this point.” Miller puts down the weights and shrugs. “I need something else. Can we work on legs?” 

“Sure!” Miller walks over to the leg press and drinks a bit of water before sitting down. “I have just the guy, I think.” Raven walks over with Shaw trailing behind her. 

“Ooh, Miller looking for a new guy? You know, Shaw has this friend that-” Miller stops and closes his eyes to try not to freak out. If one more person tells him about this “guy that’s perfect for you!” 

“I’m not sure. I just want it to happen naturally. Like meet the guy on the street. Not have your friends set you up. It’s just too forced.” 

"I get it. Sometimes love just has to... happen." Raven and Shaw kiss and make Miller very uncomfortable. "You can do this, Miller. I have faith in you." Raven rubs his arm to show comfort, but it just puts Miller on edge. 

It’s almost time for the workout to be over, so Miller heads to the showers. “I’m going to take a shower in peace, not think about men, and come back with a clear mind.” Bellamy chuckles a little as Miller disappears to the locker rooms.


	2. The Shower

Someone already occupies one of the two shower stalls, so Miller scrambles to get to the other one before someone else comes in. Luckily there’s no one else working out tonight, so it should just be him and the person in the stall next to him. 

Miller turns on the shower and jumps inside. He then start taking off his shirt and shorts, then throwing them in his gym bag. He reenters the shower and puts his underwear on the hook on the side of the shower. 

Just him and the hot water. No men, no Raven giving him a hard time. Just a hot shower. 

The guy next to Miller starts whistling. All he wanted was peace and quiet, and the guy starts whistling. Whistling! Miller decides to just shower quickly and leave as fast as he can so he can get peace and quiet at home with Monty. But, Monty is having Harper over, so he won’t get peace and quiet tonight. 

He turns the shower off and reaches for the towel slung across the middle section separating the showers. But, then it doesn’t budge. Miller yanks it more, then something yanks it back. 

“Excuse me? This is my towel.” The man next to Miller talks and nearly scares Miller. 

“I’m pretty sure the gym has these out for people to grab.” 

“Nope, sorry, you have to get your own towel.” Miller doesn’t let go of the towel and clearly the other guy doesn’t as well. “My clothes are in my bag, so I can’t exactly get them without the towel.” 

“Well same with me!” The other man rolls his eyes and Miller can even tell, without seeing him. “We both need the towel, man. I can’t exactly give it up. I need to leave soon.” 

“So do I!” Now Miller had a dilemma. Could he trust this guy? Trust him with getting a towel? Coming back to save him! “What if I run out and get you a towel?” 

“How can I trust you? I need insurance.” 

“Insurance?” Did Miller just say that? He hits himself with the shampoo bottle and bites his lip. “Fine. Take my underwear.” Did he? Miller gets thrown a pair of underwear and instantly thanks himself for asking for insurance. “Does that classify as enough insurance?”

“Yes… yes that’s fine thank you.” The man’s shower curtain opens as he leaves with the towel wrapped around his waist. Maybe this was Miller’s chance. This is the perfect time to let all his barriers down. “Hey! One more thing before you go.” Miller rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Why is he doing this? “Can you make it look nonchalant? I can’t have Bellamy know about this.” 

“Sure. Bellamy a friend of yours?” Miller stood still for a second and thought about his next move.

“Yeah. Best friend.” 

“Ah. His girlfriend made me come here.” Miller has an epiphany and realizes who the man is. Clarke’s doctor friend. A doctor. He’s currently holding the underwear of a doctor. Woo wee! “Alright, I’ll go get the towels. Be back… what’s your name?” 

“Miller. Yours?” 

“Jackson. Be right back, Miller.”


	3. The Towel

Jackson came back and all the worry Miller had, disappeared. Miller was just about to open the shower curtain, until he realized he was naked.

“Jackson, can you throw the towel o-” The shower curtain opened and the most beautiful man stood before Miller. “Jackson” Miller held out the underwear and Jackson held out the towel. “Your… your underwear.” 

“Thanks.” Jackson’s mouth stays dropped at the sight of Miller. “Your towel.” Miller doesn’t move his arm to get the towel and Jackson doesn’t move his arm to get his underwear. Instead, Jackson drops the towel and cups his hand around Miller’s face and presses his lips against Miller. Instead of pulling back like he told himself he should, Miller pressed further against Jackson. 

The two go further into the shower as the curtain shuts behind them. Jackson presses Miller against the wall and starts kissing his neck. Miller holds Jackson’s hips as the curtain suddenly opens. 

Bellamy stands looking at his girlfriend’s doctor pal kissing his best friend. Wait. Bellamy takes a second to realize what’s happening. Then, Miller and Jackson turn around with wide eyes towards Bellamy. 

“I just came to tell you two that I’m closing the gym soon. I don’t exactly know what else to say. Do you two want the key-”

“No no.” Miller interjects. “We’re good to go. Right Jackson?” Jackson bites his lip and nods. “We’ll go continue this at my place. Have a nice night, Bell.” Bellamy smiles as he walks away and tries to unsee what he just saw. 

“Night, Miller. I’m going to try to go home and not think about the fact two people had sex in my gym showers.” 

“We didn’t-” 

“We didn’t have- whatever.” Miller turns to Jackson and smiles. “So Jackson, do you want to go back to my-”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Sorry it's pretty short. I just wanted to write a fic about Mackson, and this is what I ended up with! :)


End file.
